Une autre maniere de devenir Alice
by crysnelle
Summary: Comment peut t-on devenir Alice autrement que par le alice game ? il existe plusieur posibiliter mais lesquel vener en decouvrir une dans cette histoire. Shinku/Jun
1. Chapter 1

C'était une belle journée qui commencer, dans la maison des Sakurada tout était encore calme, du moins pour l'instant. A par Nori tout le monde était encore en train de dormir, cette dernière était dans la cuisine en train de préparer un petit déjeuner pour son frère et ses trois poupée. Quelque minute plus tard, dans la chambre de Jun une valise marron avec une rose d'or en son centre s ouvra laissant apparaître Suisei Seki s'éveilla, remarquant qu'elle était la seule lever un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvre, elle prit une boite relativement lourde remplie de voiture et la plaça sur la valise de Hina Ichigo, puits elle se dépêcha de descendre dans la cuisine. Alors que Suisei Seki descendé Hina se réveiller mais elle fut dans l'impossibilité de sortir, elle se mit alors a bouger dans tout les sens causant un grand boucan, ce boucan réveilla Jun et Shinku en surceau, quelque minute passèrent ou ses deux dernier analysèrent la situation.

Jun enlève cette boite de la.

Pourquoi moi, t'est plus prés il me semble. Râla Jun

Mon dieux, mes deux serviteur font un boucan monstre des le matin.

Bon bon sa va.

Jun retira la boite de voiture laissant ainsi sortir Hina Ichigo de sa valise, cette dernière sauta au cou de son sauveur pour le remercier, pendant d'Hina descendé, le jeune garçon remit la boite a sa place. Lorsqu'il eu fini Shinku lui ordonna de la porter, il l'envoya boulet dans un 1er temps mais après avoir reçu un coup de pied dans le tibia il s'agenouilla et porta Shinku dans ses bras, puits il descendit dans la cuisine.

A vous voilà enfin tout les deux, on vous attendez pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Déclara Nori.

Oui, oui dépêcher vous on vous attend on a fain! Cria Hina

Calme toi Hina-chan tien voilà un bol de céréale et une fraise pour après.

Merci Nori!

Jun tes tartines sont en train de griller, le chocolat au lait de Shinku est dans le micro-onde occupe t'en, Suisei Seki a déjà prit son petit déjeuner donc tu n'aura pas a t'occuper de sa pour elle. Oh c'est déjà l'heure de l'horoscope il faut que j'y aille, a se soir!

A ce soir. Répondit Jun en prenant ses tartine griller.

Jun mon chocolat au lait. Lui demande Shinku

Tu peut pas aller le chercher toi même ? Soupira Jun

Jun... .

OK OK, au faite ou ai passer Suisei Seki?

Elle regarde la télé.

Fini je vais regarder la télé moi aussi! Dit joyeusement Hina

Shinku et Jun prirent leur déjeuner tête a tête dans un silence qui n'était ni lourd ni pesant, ponctuer par le bruit de la télé et des exclamation de Suisei Seki et Hina.


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminer et la vaisselle faite par Jun, ce dernier ainsi que Shinku remontèrent dans leur chambre, Jun devait revisser le deuxième trimestre commencer dans quelque semaine a pleine et il n'était pas encore tout a fait au niveau, Shinku elle se contentait de lire un livre en attendant que Kun-Kun commence, après a peine 1 heure Jun entendit des pas précipiter monter l'escalier, quelque seconde plus tard un petite boule rose ouvris violemment la porte et se jeta en larme sur le jeune homme.

Que se passe t'il encore Hina ? Soupira Jun.

C'est … c'est ma fraise elle a disparu, je suis sur que c'est Suisei Seki qui me l'a prise.

Pourquoi ne l'a tu pas manger tout de suite, tu sait bien que la maudite poupée qui est en train d'écouter a la porte en se moment même te joue a chaque fois le tour!

Tu n'a aucune preuve que c'est moi qui l'ai manger chibi-humain! Dit Suisei Seki en entrant dans la chambre.

Il te reste un peu de jus de fraise sur les lèvre. Répondit Jun avec un sourire avant de sortir un mouchoir et d'essayer doucement les lèvre de la poupée.

Je … et puits zut ! Râla Suisei Seki en tournant dans le salon les joue légèrement rouge.

Ha la la … tien Hina en voilà une autre mais fait attention a ne pas te la refaire voler. L'avertis Jun en lui donnant une fraise qu'il avais sur le bureau.

Merci Jun. Dit Hina Ichigo toute contente en quittant elle aussi la chambre.

Tu a était prévenant sur ce coup la Jun, je suis etoner. Complimenta Shinku

C'est a chaque foit pareil, je commence a être habituer. Répondit Jun en s'asseyant a coté de la 5eme Rozen Maiden.

Je vois … .

Dit Shinku? Commença le jeune garçon

Oui ?

Il reste toujours la 7eme Rozen Maiden non ?

C'est le cas. Répondit calmement Shinku.

Et tu l'a jamais rencontres n'est ce pas ?

Exact.

Est ce que si elle apparais le « Alice game » va recommencer ?

Normalement c'est ce qui devrais se passer … Mais même si il recommence je ne me battrait plus.

Tu ne risque pas d'avoir des problème et ne voulais tu pas devenir « Alice »? S'inquiéta Jun

Ne te souvient tu pas ? Père nous a dit qu'il exister d'autre voie que le Alice game pour devenir Alice.

Il n'empêche qu'il nous a rien dit de plus, on ne sait pas de quel vois il parler. Soupira Jun

Je pense que le deviner fait parti du test pour devenir Alice. Dit Shinku perdu dans ses penser.

Je vois.

Alors que Jun se releva une valise traverse la fenêtre la brisant au passage pour aller heurter la tête du jeune homme, cette valise était celle de Sousei Seki s'en suivit une nouvelle dispute sur le fait qu'elle pouvais emprunter la porte ou lieu de passer par la fenêtre, pendant se temps Shinku répara la fenêtre. Une fois fait elle mit fin a la dispute, et ordonna a Jun de la porter, si sa continuer Kun-Kun aller commencer sans eux!


	3. Chapter 3

Cette journée c'était dérouler comme beaucoup d'autre, Shinku avais donner des ordre a tout le monde, Jun était parti a la bibliothèque réviser toute l'après midi, Hina Ichigo fessait des dessin, Suisei Seki embetter Hina et Sousei Seki regarder tout se beau petit monde. Lorsque 17H approcha la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, sachant qu'il c'était Hina se précipita pour aller sauter dans les bras de Jun, ce dernier après avoir reusis a se débarrasser de la plus petite des poupée alla s'écrouler dans le canapé rapidement suivi de Shinku, en effet Kun-Kun commencer alors que l'épisode de Kun-Kun arriver a la moiter Nori rentra dans la maison, cette dernière s'inquiéta dans un premier temps du calme qui régner dans la maison mais en s'apercevant de l'heure qu'il était elle ne se posa pas plus de question.

Votre journée c'est bien passer ? Demanda telle en entrant dans le salon

... . aucune réponse

Nori soupira puits alla faire ces devoir, inutile de leur parler quand c'était l'heure de cette émission. Âpres une heure a travailler Nori descendit, Shinku est Jun était monter dans leur chambre et les autre avais fait un bordel monstre, Nori du faire usage de l'habituel chantage pour les obliger a ranger a savoir « si dans 10 minute tout n'est pas en ordre il n'y aura pas de hamburger fleurie au diner » chantage qui, comme a chaque fois, marcher a merveille. Âpres un bon repas et une soirée a jouer au jeu de societer les poupée partir dormir, Jun lui continuer de réviser. Alors que minuit approcher la valise de Shinku s'ouvrit, celle dernière était a bout de souffle et en nage.

Que se passe t'il Shinku? Demanda Jun inquiet

ri... rien.

Joue pas a sa avec moi, je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va!

J'ai … . hésita Shinku

tu as quoi ?

J'ai fait un cauchemar. Fini telle par avouer

viens on va en parler. Dit Jun en s'asseyant sur son lit

Je … je voyer toute les sœur détruite, j'etait la seule encore en état avec la 7eme Rozen Maiden. Raconta Shinku en commençant a verser des larme.

C'est a cause de notre discutions de ce matin ? Lui demanda Jun en essayant les larmes qui coulais sur les yeux de la poupée préférer.

C'est … c'est possible.

Je vois, que dirais tu d'une tasse de thé pour me faire pardonnée ?

Non merci, sa ira.

Bien, tu voudrait peut être dormir avec moi cette nuit alors ? Je m'apprêter a aller me coucher. Demanda Jun avec un petit sourire

Je … d'accord. Accorda Shinku avec les joue légèrement rouge.

Jun se coucha dans son lit et Shinku viens se coller contre lui en rougissant, le jeune garçon ferma la lumière et passa son bras par dessus la poupée pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe du lit, Shinku quand a elle colla son front a celui de son médium.

Bonne nuit Shinku

Bonne nuit Jun

c'est ainsi que ce termina cette journée et quand débuta une autre.


End file.
